walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Michonne
Info Michonne (pronounced MI-SHOWN) is a main character first encountered in Issue 19 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a member of Rick Grimes' group and also one of the last remaining survivors who made it out from the prison. Armed with a katana and deadly skills to complement it, Michonne is an effective and crucial defender of the survivors. Comic Link Michonne (The Best Defense) was a reward for completing the Roadmap Mission Michonne's Story. Michonne (Here We Remain) was a reward for completing the Roadmap Mission Alexandria (Act 3). Michonne 3★ "The Best Defense" Leader Skill All melee teammates get +16% Critical chance Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush How It's Done: Deal 350% Damage to one enemy. All teammates get +50% Attack for 1 turn. Stats Michonne 4★ "Here We Remain" Leader Skill All Strong teammates get +24 Crit. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Smackdown: Deal 50% Damage and -50% Attack for 3 turns to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Stats Michonne 5★ "A Larger World" Leader Skill All Strong teammates get +30% Attack and a large bonus to AP when attacking. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Spraying Slice: Deal 350% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +35% Defense and Camouflage for 2 turns. Stats Michonne 3★ "Made to Suffer" Leader Skill All teammates get +15% attack against ranged characters. All teammates get a small bonues to AP when taking damage. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Rend: Deal 250% damage and cause 80 bleeding for 4 turns to one enemy Stats Michonne 5★ "The Calm Before" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Life Steal: When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max HP. Adrenaline Rush Singled Out: Deal 800% Damage to one enemy. Stats Michonne 5★ "In Too Deep" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Human Shield:'''While this character is defending, all attacks from human enemies may only target them. (Swipe right on character icon to defend) Adrenaline Rush '''Disarmament: Deal 275% Damage and -40% Attack for 1 turn to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Stats = Michonne 3★ "What We Deserve" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Execution: When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated. Adrenaline Rush Concealment: Up to Three teammates get +35 Crit and camouflage for 2 turns. Stats Michonne 5★ "Prestige Edition" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Collateral Damage: '''When this character performs a Critical Attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage to up to two adjacent enemies. Adrenaline Rush '''Cut Down: Deal 275% Damage, -45% Attack and -45% Defense for 1 turn to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Stats = Michonne 3★ "Road to Survival, Edition #1" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Piercing Shot: '''Deal 250% damage and 80 damage bleeding for 2 turns to a line of enemies. Adrenaline Rush '''Execution: '''When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% hp or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated. Stats Michonne 5★ "Road To Survival" #2 Leader Skill All Teammates get +20% attack all melee teammates get a very large bonus to ap when attacking Specialist Skill Does not have one Adrenaline Rush '''Slice and Dice: Deal 400% Damage and impair for 5 turns to up to 2 enemies Stats = Michonne "Road To Survival" #3 Leader Skill Gatherer: All Alert teammates get +30% Attack. You get a medium chance of finding 5-star recruit token crate in War. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush '''Lead for Four: '''Deal 200% Damage to up to 4 enemies, this character regains up to 15% of their max HP and 80% AP. Stats Gallery Category:Strong Category:The Best Defense Category:Here We Remain Category:A Larger World Category:Made to Suffer Category:The Calm Before Category:Hunter Category:Soldier Category:Specialist Skill Category:Rare Characters Category:Elite Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Leader Category:Alert Category:Road to Survival 3